


[Podfic] The Time-Traveler's Brother

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Time Travel, based on a book, podfic big bang 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of gretazreta's fic "The Time-Traveler's Brother," and was recorded for the Podfic Big Bang 2012.</p><p><b>Summary:</b> His whole life, Dean Winchester travels through time, forwards and backwards, but he always comes back to Sam. Dean doesn't believe in destiny, but if it does exist, his is Sam. This story is inspired by Audrey Niffenegger's <i>The Time-Traveler's Wife.</i></p><p><b>Author’s Warnings:</b> AU following canon through s5. Adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Time-Traveler's Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Time-Traveler's Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9153) by gretazreta. 



  
(cover art made by fishpatrol  <3)

 **Title:**[The Time-Traveler’s Brother](http://gretazreta.livejournal.com/109429.html)  
**Author:** gretazreta  
**Podficcers:** fishpatrol  & applegeuse  
**Fandon:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length:** 05:15:00  
**Summary:** His whole life, Dean Winchester travels through time, forwards and backwards, but he always comes back to Sam. Dean doesn't believe in destiny, but if it does exist, his is Sam. This story is inspired by Audrey Niffenegger's _The Time-Traveler's Wife._  
**Author’s Warnings:** AU following canon through s5. Adult content.

 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Time-Traveler%27s%20Brother/%5bSPN%5d%20The%20Time-Traveler%27s%20Brother.zip) and [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Time-Traveler%27s%20Brother/The%20Time-Traveler%27s%20Brother.m4b)


End file.
